


Cuddle Up Day

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Michael's Flock, Multi, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's favorite holiday is Cuddle Up Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Up Day

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddle Up Day is on January 6th.

One of Lucifer’s favorite holidays is Cuddle Up Day. It’s a day dedicated to cuddling. He doesn’t think there are any days that are more awesome that Cuddle Up Day.

 

Every Cuddle Up Day, he temporarily clears the living room and creates a bed big enough for seven. Then he wakes everyone up at the crack of dawn and forces them to pile onto the bed and cuddle. Once everyone is in, he takes scenery requests.  Throughout the day he turns the living room into a forest (Castiel), a garden (Michael), a beach (Adam), a vineyard (Gabriel), a lake house (Dean), an underwater resort (his own idea) and a tropical cove (Sam).

 

Dean protests the most, but then Castiel reminds him that he’s a cuddle whore and tells him to shut up. Michael doesn’t like anyone cuddling Adam, but loves to be cuddled himself, a conflict of interest he resolves by laying Adam on top of him and letting Castiel and Gabriel cuddle him in the middle of the bed while Dean snuggles with Cas and Lucifer lies down between Sam and Gabriel. They eat breakfast (and lunch and dinner) in bed and they switch spots often so that everyone gets equally cuddled. By the end of the day, they’re just one big pile of limbs and bodies and smiles. Lucifer makes sure he ends up in the middle.


End file.
